The Adventures of Kat and Breeze
by Hiei's Kitty Kat Otaku
Summary: Fellin' down and need a laugh? WEll you'll certainly get a laugh or three here. Read and review please! I accept flames. Everyone needs a flame every once in a while, ne?


The Adventures of Kat and Breeze

By: Kitty Kat

a/n: vary random things happen, it's almost like someone is taping everything that is going on at my house. BEWARE RABID CHIPMUNKS!!!!! I'm ok. NOW ON WITH THE STORY, OR FEEL THE WRATH OF: THE BANDaGE QuEEN!!!

Oh, and a whole line of just one thing separates one conversation from another, (context) signifies an action, and (name):(text) is someone speaking. Oh and the queen of bandages thing actually belongs to the author and artist of demon diary.

COPYRIGHT:i own this fic. I own none of the characters accept for "kat", for she is me. Most of the characters belong solely to yoshihiro togashi.now that that's over ON WITH THE STORY.and some things are property of Shakespeare and of squaresoft and and a heck of a lot of other things and people

Breeze: someone must have left out the gummy bears . . .

Yoko: yup, she's definitely sugar high...

Kat: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha . . .

Hiei: how did she get on her computer, i thought we changed her password without her knowing so that she wouldn't do anything stupid . . . (under his breath baka onna)

Kat: HEY, I HAVE EARS YA KNOW!!!

Hiei: indeed, but you are too stupid to use them!

Yoko: heheheheheheheh...

Breeze: hey that's not fair... she just has...........selective...... hearing (and that's why she normally only listens to you)

Kat: yeah! what she said!

Hiei: hn, so you always listen to me, huh?

Kat: no,no,no (thinking yup it's DEFINITELY true......but how does she know...) NEVER!!!!!!

Hiei: so why do u listen to me? smirking in his oh-so-cocky way

Yoko&Breeze: It's because she...Kat slaps her hands over both of their mouths

Kat (hurriedly): IDONOT!!!!THEY'RELYING!

Hiei: oh, so u do like me. i knew it!

Kat: takes a really big breath nonononononononononononononononononononononongaspforbreathnonononononono nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono

(thinking yes, but sob u don't sob like me sob)

Hiei: it's ok i like u too

Kat: drops "dead" and starts foaming at the mouth & twitching

Breeze&Hiei: O.o

Yoko (laughing): kind of ironic, most girls would have glomped hiei if he said he liked them.

Kat pops out of her trance: yes, but i am not most girls, i am me. Kitty Kat, Queen of bandages. I REIGN OVER YOUR PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoko, Breeze, Hiei: O.o

Breeze: Hiei, did u leave out the sweet snow (a.k.a.: ice cream) and gummy bears (a.k.a.: GUMMY BEARS!) again?

Hiei: oops. but i hid them well this time! (thinking what could she have been doing in my room?)

Kat appears seemingly out of thin air (she was actually just hiding in the attic, there's a trap door right above where they were standing), with Hiei's katana and cloakie thingie : Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah feel the wraith of: THE QUEEN OF BANDAGES!!!!!! BAKA CHICA'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a/n I'm not sure how to spell chica......)

Yoko&Hiei: WE'RE NOT LITTLE GIRLS

Breeze: and anyway "chica" is spanish...

Kat: FINE THEN!!!be that way! BAKA OTOKO'S!!!!

Yoko&Hiei: better...

Breeze: I AM NOT A BOY!!!!

Kat: u look like one

Breeze: no i don't u liar!!

Kat: okay so u don't, it was just another cocky comeback.

Kat: i don't own anything. sob (everyone looks at her) no, i'm serious. i don't own Hawkeye (he owns himself), i don't Hiei, or Yoko, or Breeze, i don't even own myself!!!!

Breeze: yup it's true, Hiei has her copyrighted. the government took away her right to govern her own actions and gave it to Hiei (well I actually got to choose the person it was given to. don't tell her that, she doesn't know)

Hiei: yes i do

Kat: oh wait i do own something!!! the room in my house that hiei sleeps in!!! the lazy bum doesn't pay me rent!!!

Hiei: hey i own u!!!and anyway, it's just the space below ur bed. I swear u need to clean down there the mold tries to eat me every night.

Kat: "hey" yourself!! i feed u! and now that u live under my bed it's your area to clean!

yb: she feeds you? O.o

Hiei: yes, unfortunately. (A/n cat food for hiei!)

Kat: I can control what he does b/c of blackmail.

Hiei: it worked...

Kat:glomps an unexpectant Hiei

Hiei: Murmpf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoko: oh so now she glomps him.

Kat (sparkle- sparkle smile): yip!

Hiei, Yoko: That's not a word!

Breeze&Kat: Yes it is!

Kat: Hiei, i am taking away ur right to have me copyrighted and giving it to ............... Hawkeye!!!

Hiei: Why!!!sob don't u sob love me sob anymore?

Kat: Did I ever? I'm just bored of u owning me.

Hiei: cries a river

½ an hour later

Kat: Hiei!!! will u take back the copyright?

Hiei (suspicious): Why?

Kat: B/c Hawkeye's boring.

Hiei: Hn, okay. (trying to hide the fact that he's happy)

Kat: glomps hiei

Hiei: murmpf!

Author: Sooooooooooooooooooo, didya like it!? My hope you did. I'll put up the next chapter in exchange for 5 reviews (even if they're all by the same person! ). I accept flames! I need constructive critisism! I'm sorry that Hiei's ooc, but he's funny,ne? Almost everyone in my story is ooc.....yeah.

Hiei: Shut up, baka onna.

Author: NO!

Hawkeye (a/n: he's my kitty):meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

Author: to Hiei Go feed Hawkeye you BUM!


End file.
